


My true love gave to me...

by FallenSoFar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSoFar/pseuds/FallenSoFar
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 28
Kudos: 45





	1. A partridge in a pear tree

“You appear to be in a bit of a predicament, Agent.”

Alex ignores the observation from her left, knowing Astra would be wearing that patented, smugly amused expression on her face. Yes, she’s currently stuck on a tree branch 50 feet in the air. Yes, the nearest handhold is woefully out of reach, but the few times they’ve flown together Astra has shown a distressing tendency to employ the fireman’s carry which beyond being inefficient, is just embarrassing. Alex has a reputation to uphold, damnit.

So she inches closer to the edge off the branch, takes a deep breath, and leaps. Alex has just enough time to think she’s made a horrible mistake before her hands find something to grab onto and her fall is halted with a terrible jolt to her shoulders. She rests her forehead briefly against the bark, heedless of dirt of insects. There’s a phantom touch just between her shoulder blades, but she resolutely refuses to look around and the warmth retreats. After what sounds like a stifled sigh, Astra is a silent presence, keeping pace in the air beside Alex until her feet touch the ground again.

“You forgot your radio up there, you know.”


	2. Two turtle-doves

“I see Agents Spike and Lee have reconciled their differences,” Astra nods towards the corner of the cafeteria where the two have their heads close together, whispering.

“They were arguing?” It would be news to Lucy, who keeps abreast of all DEO gossip.

“Didn’t Agent Lee request to be transferred from the unit?”

“Yes, because it’s against regulations to be romantically involved with someone in your direct chain of command.”

“I see…” With that Astra leaves; face passive, tray of food untouched.

That evening, Director Lane is decidedly unsurprised to find a transfer request in her inbox bearing Astra’s signature.


	3. Three French Hens

‘Astra! Put those down!’

‘Why are you mad, Alex? Keeping sewerage water is terribly unhygienic…’

‘Sewerage… Astra, Eau de Toilette is not literally toilet water.’

‘Then why is it called that?’

‘I don’t know, probably because it’s French. And you use it in the bathroom.’

‘This makes it better how?’

‘It’s a less concentrated perfume. You know, for when you want to smell pretty but don’t want to overwhelm the delicate senses of your alien friends.’

‘...’

‘Astra, why are you sniffing my neck?’

‘I’m an alien, and you smell pretty.’

‘I’m… Hmm... I’m not wearing any perfume today.’

‘I know.’


	4. Four calling birds

The phone vibrated on the table. 

It had been ringing and chiming all morning until Astra had figured out how to turn off the sound. Alerts from Kara, the Martian, and from the tiny human Winn went unread. Calls unanswered. Astra didn’t want to talk to anyone, do anything – just lay on the couch, in the dark.

Finally, there was a knock on the door. Starting small, the insistent banging got louder and louder until Astra was forced to sit up, glare in its general direction. Alexandra Danvers stood outside, eyes cast downward, hand poised to knock again.

Astra answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit emo today


	5. Chapter 5

_ Forgiveness _

Fingers shaking, Alex fumbles with the second last ring. She swallows a sob as the corresponding ring is fitted to her index finger, Astra pinching the tip of her finger gently before letting go. Meeting Alex’s gaze, Astra quirks an eyebrow playfully and gets a shaky smile in return. In unison they turn to the final ring.

Clasping hands, their promises flare bright into the night:  _ Honesty _ ,  _ Fidelity _ ,  _ Courage _ ,  _ Forgiveness _ , and  _ Devotion _ tickling their palms as rings melt together into marriage bracelets. The couple aren’t watching though, only having eyes for each other as they share a sweet kiss.


	6. Six geese a-laying

With an ease born of practice, Alex sets up two bowls, yawning and cracking three eggs into each. As her coffee brews, she whisks the eggs briskly before pulling half a pound of shredded cheese and a container of mixed vegetables from the fridge.

It isn’t until both omelettes are bubbling away that she takes her first sip of coffee, eyes slipping shut in appreciation. A pair of arms slide around her waist and she smiles, snuggling in briefly as a kiss is placed on her head.

“Morning, love, toast me up a bagel while I finish up your breakfast?”


	7. Seven swans a-swimming

Astra has to admit that she was dubious when Kara had requested this activity for her ‘Earth Birthday’. Boats shaped like animals, that are paddled with one’s feet, was this planet still in the midst of its dark ages? However, the afternoon is proving surprisingly enjoyable.

Perhaps it is the company.

Agent Danvers lounges on the other side of their ‘swan’, feet up and content to let Astra dictate the pace for once. Alex adjusts her sunglasses, and smiles slowly. Then she's pointing across the water at a real swan, hand grasping Astra’s wrist in excitement.

Yes, good company indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting from the drive-in. See how much I love you?


	8. Eight maids a-milking

“Hold the head steady!” Alex flinches back from the glistening fangs which had just been uncomfortably close to her face. She waits for the grumbling above her to die down as Astra wrestles with the squirming scarlet serpent, hands straining to pry apart jaws almost as wide across as Alex is tall. Finally, receiving a terse “Go!” from overhead, she darts in with a large collection jar. Sharp as needles, the fangs penetrate the lid easily and Alex marvels at the neon pink venom which begins to flow. Who knew the main ingredient of J’onn’s favourite drink was so… potent?


	9. Nine ladies dancing

This isn’t a real courtship, Astra reminds herself as she spins Agent Danvers in time with the beat. When hands trail fire up her sides and she throws her head back it’s to scan the floor above for surveillance, not to grant access to the fingers pushing through her hair. The gasp Alex releases when Astra pulls her close doesn’t send a thrill through her bones, and she doesn’t shudder at the open mouthed kisses which mumble intel into her collarbones. This isn’t a real courtship, but she can ignore the suspect in the corner for just one more moment.


	10. Ten Lords a'leaping

“I know one way you can repay me, Danvers.” Max reaches out, and his fingers just barely graze the agent’s bicep when something impacts painfully with his side and the world blurs. When his eyes focus again he swallows the quip he’d prepared. It isn’t Supergirl holding him over the roof. It’s her. The General. 

“You can accept your continued existence as payment, Lord.” His captor smiles, sickly sweet, and shakes him playfully over the edge of the building. There’s no doubt she’d drop him, given the slightest excuse. 

It’s galling, but there’s only one response to give: “Yes, Ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to do it.


	11. Eleven pipers piping

There are two hundred and forty-one steps between Alex Danvers and her bed.

 _One hundred and twenty_ _-three_. She counts the steps between Lab 3A and the locker room. 

_Eighty-six_. She makes her way to the garage.

 _Fifty_ _–_ She stops. Is that… music? Alex sighs, and turns.

 _Eighty-six._ She follows the sound up and around the corner.

 _One hundred and twenty-three_ _._ She cocks her head outside the hologram room, listening.

 _Two hundred and five._ She stills, watching through the open door as Astra sings to her dead sister.

 _Two hundred and seven._ She slides down the wall, waiting.

Alex sleeps. 


	12. Twelve drummers drumming

Human hearts beat faster and harder than Kryptonian ones.

Each street became a battlefield; a cacophony of thumps and booms underlaying every conversation, an assault behind every smile. It took months for Astra to filter out the drumming, to hear language, and laughter instead of layer upon layer of noise. 

Now the streets are a different kind of battlefield, smoke in the air and smouldering rubble strewn over the ground. Now Astra searches for a single heartbeat in the chaos, letting the din flood through her until that one unique rhythm sets her course.

Human and Kryptonian hearts love hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! Finally done! They were supposed to be smooching in this last one, but oh well...

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see if I can actually keep up the series of drabble (or double-drabble) prompts for the full 12 days of Christmas.


End file.
